Open Your Eyes
by NiniNeko
Summary: Keith wasn't at the shack. Keith wasn't in Earth at all. Lance not developed enough to take the Red lion and Allura too. They struggle. What the real question is Where is the Red lion and why cant Allura find it! (I like comments)
1. Chapter 1: Boring necessary monologue

Lance an student who is at the top of his class. Flew past the test, literally and figuratively. He got into the one fighter pilot class, which they offer each semester. Private classes, a salary, and special perks. One of them being, no curfew. Earlier that day him and his two teammates, Hunk and Pidge. Today he had a plan to boost team morale after getting last place in that test.

"I'm just saying lets get Pidge, go to the town, meet some nice girls. Then just come back and if we get caught. I can use my fighter pilot powers to get us out of the situation."

"Yeah, _sure_ man"

"Come on Hunk, its not that bad. You want to get girlfriend?"

Hunk stayed silent. They soon sneaked into Pidge's room. To find he wasn't there. They (Lance) thought of the idea to go to the roof to get the highest view.

" weird, its unlocked Hunk"Lance said whispered. Lance motioned for Hunk to stay back.

Lance proceeded to open the door. He found...Pidge?

"Pidge?" Lance asked.

She looked startled, "L-Lance!"

"what are you doing up here? Rocking out," Lance walked up to Katie, he ruffled her hair a bit.

"What is this stuff? doesn't look like Garrison tech."

"I built it," She said. "It can scan all the way to the tip of the Solar system."

Lance look at her questionly, "All the way to Kerbors?

Katie looked down, only too be interrupted by Hunk.

 _Tip, tap, Skew, Touch, Touch, TouchTOUCHTOUCH_

"STOP TOUCHING MY Equipment!"

Katie pestering Hunk, Shewing him away. Then when he is away she turns to LAnce

"Now," She said to Lance. "I kept hearing this word on radio chatter; Voltron they keep saying and I think-" She was interrupted by Lance being Autistic.

"Look!" Lance said. Pointing at the sky.

"It must be debris from the ship! We need to get in and find Siro" Pidge pointed out.

They ran down the hill. The garrison headed towards the base. The Science techs had just left to the debris.

"Pidge, get into a Garrison turck and under the passenger seat should be a big red button like machine. That's a tracking device. Remove as Im getting Shiro." Lance proceeded to toss Pidge a key, but not any key a car key.

Lance ran in the hub, finding Shiro.

"Shiro!"

"Lance?"

"Shiro, You have been missing for a year! Everyone thinks your dead!"

Shiro looks at Lance trying not to fall asleep.

"Come on, lets get you somewhere safe."

Lance walked Shiro out of the hub, he was so heavy. Lance wished he had someone to help him. As Lance was almost done he saw a green like vehicle stop. For a moment he stopped. Scared, no special privileges could get him out of this.

"Yo Lance hurry up! We have a Space dad to take care of!"Pidge yelled from the back seat window, Hunk driving. Lance put Shiro in the back seat. Lance gets in the front seat. He feels under the seat just to make sure Pidge removed the tracker. He did.

They got Shiro settled. The Lance seemed A little annoyed.

"Hunk can I drive?"

Those words had light a flame. They started arguing.

"Well I actually have a driver's license!' Hunk spoke.

"Well yeah? Do you know how to use a Garrison Truck!?" Lance questions.

"Well I do! it's not the first time i have driven on of these cars."

Everyone was shocked. HUnk has stolen a Garrison car before! he could get expelled for that! If someone was a lot more Hot headed, he would definitely be expelled.

They get lights struck on them. They all think something

"Oh no" hunk thinks

" Fuck.." Lance thinks

"crap" Pidge thinks

Shiro can't think, he unconscious.

Hunk just pushed the gas. Which he never does. 『 get it?』As Hunk pushed the gas, Pidge flew back. Unbuckled.

"Pidge wear your seatbelt sometime!" Lanced grined.

Pidge, annoyed buckled. She looked behind.

"Guys, it's the Garrison."

"Yeah Pidge, its not like just stole a car!" Hunk panicked.

"Well, it's not like we are stealing a car, we are borrowing one."

After that they heard shiro say something.

"LANCE"

"Oh my gosh Lance, he is scolding you from is own subconscious." Pidge snickered.

"You two knock it off," Hunk said sternly. "We might not make it through this!"  
『One chase scene that I'll I write later 』

"Hunk! I didn't think you were fast driver!" Lance said.

"And furious," hunk stated. Stopping the vehicle. "Do you know where we are? Or even what to do! We are in the middle of the desert!" Hunk stopped, puffing.

"Hunk, I'm sorry," Lance confessed. "We are all a bit on edge right now. But. .I do know where to go." Lance paused. "GO NORTH"

"Lance..." Shiro whispered

Team punk snickered. They followed Lance's judgement, every once in a while he would nag Hunk.

"Nonono! You are going off track!"

After some painful driving and a few Lance's. They reached the place of refuge. A beautiful, abandoned shack?

"Lance, when did you find this place?" Pidge asked.

"Well...," he blushed. "I always thought I would find my lover in this desert. And later I found this shack."

"YOU!" Pidge started laughing. "A Girlfriend?"

"Lance, it's fine. You were just kid right?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah... Just age 12..." He was lying. He never stopped believing and only found this shack a week ago.

They got set up in the shack, they set Shiro on the couch. And they remove the rotting table outside. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance decided to sleep on the ground.

Soon Lance felt an urge to go somewhere. To a cave... 『Lance and co. Go to cave, then go to space. Meet the space pals. I'll write the rest later I just want to get to the SPICY PART 』

"And finally Shiro, you will lead Voltron. With the black lion." Allura spoke.

"Um princess? Where is the red lion?" Lance questioned.

"I don't know" Allura responded.

"And its paladin?" Shiro added

"I don't know, but we find who ever that may be."

O

"Did you hear! Voltron is coming back!"

"Yeah, my cousin who is part of General, Sendak's squad. He saw Blue Lion land on planet Altea."

"What! No way! I wish I was there instead of Stationed on this trading planet."

"Me too."

A galra walked to the two patrol officers.

"Voltron isn't coming back," The Galra grinned. "After all doesn't Voltron need five lions to form Voltron?"

The two patrol officers gulped.

"They only have four. As you two probably know."

'this is...' The two patrol officers thought.

"I have the red lion."

' **Keith Kogane!** '


	2. Chapter 2 Racist Tacos

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b5d6c69eb7a8ab5f2110fb06dfb9a99""So where we headed Coran?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e47d5bc446328d1d89d3ec45119ca4""So glad you asked number 4!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8411c20775afe170f3163fa3cf0a9f"Pidge have Coran a sharp stare. Couran got the message./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e071ae959ad06d4467a8357a077c0629"Couran pulled up a planet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb98b4315092e652553a3dee83683cb7"" We are here to get the red lion, it was last scene here and the informant said it was being up for bidding by a person called the Red Cat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c180bbf254e7bf5ebf032d682036d0""Couran," Shiro butted in " do we have any information on this Red Cat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01242a5b131feb5eb76980855fd29294""Well, this red cat seems to be a Galra known for Selling black market goods and is wanted by the Galra Empire." Couran closed the hologram of the planet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f703b529c3d33460f3b9b77e9a706548"Allura spoke up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c01c45bbd096ac161f6ede7fd4183649""This cat be some trouble for us Couran, but if the Red Lion's there we may find it's paladin"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4ea04364f43cec9ecb6aac68dd60ae"Hunk, Lance, and Pidge got into the lions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a9b9c8e65c7cf196f548003b1820927""Shiro," Hunk called out "Come with me" Hunk did a cute smile. Of course, Shiro smiled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea44d38b28e5442a599c6342ee04dcd"0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cca5676ee81045cedc79fbbf9528690""Shiro," Hunk called out " You seem troubled what's wrong?" Hunk looked at Shiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c53991729db6bfb4a836a8e45af61ee""Well," Shiro said. "I just." Silence fell for a moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71cf4eb7cc6a47c900997e5e084a8eb9""I'm, worried really. I just don't know if the red paladin will be able to fit Voltron."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2904609b108117553d038b434ac64bae""Shiro," Hunk interrupted, "You do know if the red lion thinks its a good taco, then its good taco."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="521324c8fbd7d46e6b601ce2d3e765fb"Shiro was about to say something but Hunk countuined/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="422e7d8db1de35a5c8d996a37e61ea0c""Well unless it looks good on the inside and it like, spicy on the inside. and it has purple fuzz or some long hair."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77ff93ff262117dddcaf375d07052c50""Hunk-" Shiro got interrupted again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd7466732cc7340baef4b8508ce44763""Or, or or or or, if its a black taco, The perfect taco is a pale taco telling you it wasn't frozen but made fresh, a tan taco is good too but it is weird tasting. A yellow taco is really small usually, and-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f097b50af36834997fa4e43e078140"Shiro (dad-ed?) At hunk saying, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hunk/em!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e032ee72ce346b72263fb28f32d023f6"Hunk went quiet. Now Hunk's doesn't interrupt anymore. Or well for now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9203319942bbb257bb8fa174c5c9ffd""When I was on Earth before we went on the Kerberos mission. I was jealous of Sam and Matt for they had a family to back too, while I was all alone. Now I have a family, a real one." Shiro ended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba5dbbda1900a4645ffa37bf65479c23"Hunk looked at Shiro. Then asked "What happens to your parents?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acb623f9f428b03276e5eb90ad3d074"Takashi sighed, "When I was nine or eight down in Texas, my family moved there. Our Neighbour was very secretive, Colourful lights came from that house every night. Soon, everyday he yelled at the sky. Something about his wife and son." As Shiro went on something knocked the lion. He looked at Hunk worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af99a7240902638e881c2d3c2ef041b4""Sorry Shiro, just we are in a asteroid belt. Carry on." Hunk smiled. Then looked out now using Manuel controls. The lion got hit again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8b8988fd81917b75d41426a75b7a3a5""But soon He became a mad man. Screaming about how Ailens existed. How they took his son and his wife. And When the police asked he said they were coming, big purple aliens. When they ransked his house, there was only one photo that hadn't been burned, cut, and or destroyed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f78a5a6e31d41e993f700e2f31f98ef5""We thought he had Psychosis, but he didn't he wife was Galra, He explained everything that is happening now. Zarkon, Lotor, Blade of Momora, and even the Blue lion." Shiro ended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="299fa3648211b72639b5773b41093a46"Hunk looked at him. They were out of the Belt. He asked him, "You didn't answer my question. And Also HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d9d6d0a658c074fc4e2c37777cee01"Shiro looked at Hunk. " We lived in a duplex, and My parents taken from me. Just like The man, When I went away, they just disappeared."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e5e8ed21352d93524affbcb7478ace""Thanks for keeping it short, thought you were gonna monologue again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fea3e91f96e83aa0e6f443b1a266ff3e"Shiro thought for a bit br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Was I really Monologoing?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bb5514fa89e3356d4dbeb27756125ec"While Hunk at the same time style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hmmm Space Tacos would be great. I should whip that up, LANCE would love that/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c93c21b017e47013a64733f034b05db2"Both of their thought got interrupted when a loud em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kshhh/em was heard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54abfa0586e51bfab2973b7d7191b3aa""Paladins!" Couran's voice ran style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The planet is only Half Busting Bammol Market. The rest is parking!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb6d20672cff10be45b0d4f33167e2a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Even black moon markets have parking?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The paladins thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bb92f135e543c5ce361c1f2df33e41e""And to hide your lions we added a cloaking device! Number 4!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b00c6edc5b013b2aba42fb665133c184"The lions changed, they now looked like cargo ships./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6b73887300e370359eb4842b18c0223"Pidge went on commsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't call me Number 4! I hate when people c-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Couran spoke on top of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Good luck Paladins! If you have questions, call the castle! This is a Pre recorded video I did before you left." Couran pushed something below the camera and the Video ended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd12fd042dc5d8f1dcaf2bc61f8a144e"(Arguing insues about Pidge and nicknames which will be written when not drugged)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d4c50300066b0dfc628850e14ff6d54"When they landed the lions, they were almost the cloaking glitched, yet they didn't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dac9bdd119cc0d5a2168a82e73f60845"The Paladins all got out of their ships Confronted by a cloaked Alien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235bc80ccb3b414fd5969cc14a026a07""What are you here for, newcomer?" The alien had Indian accent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e4874c24fa65119b76cfc7d040221ed"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Holy quiznak he sound annoying/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The paladins thought./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eee4f01d8f879b3c2790153b3b1f5eda""We are here for the auction from the red cat." Shiro spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="376360598f2775036546fd7ad942d4cb""Ahh yes the red lion. It starts at 1 millon Gac."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The alien pulled it hand from under the cloak, it was purple yet smooth. It had a small marble an threw it in the ground. Blue smoke envailed them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="691daddd37a054b49ceb988c20a5cad6"Now the smoke gone, they were in a area with others. Dark and gloomy, everyone masks or something to cover there face, just as the paladins are wearing their helmet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d3cee5123264cd6e1e24d2b22d39a14"Another Ailen walked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Welcome all! To auction of the red lion, But before that, Introductions. I am Red Cat as you know. And I have planned to give a little gift prior to the auction."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65835bb750ff196f369a7fd8b95d6c2a"The lights turned off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fea3a8aaaa5958260a0d414308aa325""Death." The red cat said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bab169997ff50124b1e3d853fd1db678"Gales sentries filled up the place shooting and shooting. People falling left and right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="593ecb32dae0d346bb3aa306d28e8be5"The paladins began to leave. Going to the back, nehind the Read Cat and the robots. They found the red lion and another person next to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94a85e84f603df9eaefc6ac34d8f5b5"Lance grabbed his Bayardbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who are you!" Lance questioned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="083be490957ccc6040c29578e5dfee01"The feeble thing answered. "Not an enemy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea8bc54d3559678d14ae4f40b1e0fcb"Lance put down his Bayard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4454a1b732b5c919e3b5309efd1343ee"Shiro came up to the...the thing. It was human. It looked like them. "What's your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9da8a90ab1c79952b008df293b511fe3""My name...Its...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Keith.../em"/p 


End file.
